


So That You Will Hear Me 你的手是温暖的巢

by KarlaZeit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: collection of short stories, 2012-2013





	So That You Will Hear Me 你的手是温暖的巢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



# So That You Will Hear Me 你的手是温暖的巢

 

克林特的手，常年搭弓拔箭，指腹粗糙，掌心温暖。

你捧起这双手打量许久，仿佛在检阅你的弓手。

 “吾王，”克林特的声音盘旋在你的头顶，“我的箭为您而生。”

你不厌地看他的掌纹，看那线条交织成命运的穹窿。

“为我而生？”你把克林特的手贴上脸颊，茧划过皮肤微微刺痛，“那就活得久一点。”

你心思不在箭上。克林特知道吗？

>>——————>

口枷、眼罩和锁链本不能束缚你，可谁叫史塔克捐建了一座双层玻璃囚室给神盾？你试图向自然借法，却每为真空幕墙阻断。你盘踞在黑暗里，徒然捕捉划破空气的每一缕动静。

直到他出现。

他准是说了些什么。你却倦了，不想再听。

你保持着垂首观心的姿势，直到脸颊上传来微微刺痛。他的手停在那里。他的话停在那句“下次再让我见到你，你不会有机会抓住那支箭。”

他转身离去，留你在黑暗中回味他予你的温度。克林特的手依旧粗糙，却是个温暖的巢。

你垂首观心，心里满是小鹰小鹰。

克林特知道吗？

 

Fin. 051112

 

Lament of old mouths, blood of old supplications.

Love me, companion. Don’t forsake me. Follow me.

Follow me, companion, on this wave of anguish.

 

But my words become stained with your love.

You occupy everything, you occupy everything.

 

I am making them into an endless necklace

for your white hands, smooth as grapes.

 

# 雕翎

 

“巴顿特工，我们来玩个游戏。”洛基递给克林特三支箭，“射我。”

克林特接过来，收入箭囊。箭尾雕翎灰黑相间，正与克林特的装束相衬。

“怎么个规则，吾王？”

“在箭射完之前找到我。”

话音未落，五个手持权杖的洛基已将克林特团团包围。

包围圈中央，克林特兔起鹘落张弓拔箭瞄准一个洛基。雕翎贯胸而过，洛基的分身瞬间化作泡影。余下的四个一起笑了：“巴顿特工，还有两次机会。”

“输了会怎样？”克林特又抽出一枚箭，后悔没问清规则就贸然应战。

“输了有特别奖励，巴顿特工。”四围遍是洛基的声音，“等着瞧。”

克林特射出第二箭。中了，但没用，还是幻影。

“吾王，我怀疑您根本没用真身。”剩一支箭了。

“你把我当什么了？”洛基在他脑中冷笑着发问。克林特打了个寒战，目光顺着箭杆轮番扫过三个洛基，其中一位脸色发青。

“您是个忧郁的骗子，吾王。”他放掉最后的箭。

雕翎斜斜射在洛基脚边。克林特走上前去俯身拔箭，洛基的手指悄然滑入他的发丛，迫使他抬起头，正对上“忧郁的骗子”那青白参半的脸庞。

“我们再玩一局。”洛基的唇碰上了他的，冰冷的舌尖探入克林特口中，似有什么东西递了进来。克林特噙住洛基的“礼物”，洛基顺势抽身，结束了这个短暂的亲吻。

克林特取下口中之箭。这是他的新玩具，压迫式爆炸箭，击中目标三秒后自动引爆。他把从洛基脚边捡回的雕翎箭收好，将爆炸箭架在弓上。

身旁的洛基变回五个，他们异口同声，笑容一样神秘：“你只有一次机会。”

“射我，只要你认得出我。”洛基的意识像碧蓝的闪电，恣意驰骋在克林特脑内，穿行过灰质白质，拨弄克林特每一条神经。“你辨得出吗，巴顿特工？”

克林特没理睬，只顾着放低弓，摘下箭，衔住箭头，调整角度，用力咬下去。

爆炸前您还有三秒钟，吾王。

洛基用了两秒。一秒催吐，一秒放出球形魔法障壁，裹住克林特吐出的爆炸箭。又是一秒过，魔法障壁内部绽开一朵火的牡丹（焰火红莲）。

“找到您了。”克林特看着洛基合而为一。

“你这是作弊，克林特！”洛基的咆哮同时响彻他的耳畔脑海。

“即便如此，我还是不能伤害您，吾王。”克林特的蓝眼瞬也不瞬，“我绝不允许。”

>>————>

半空里，洛基一把攥住克林特射来的箭，得意地笑了。笑容持续三秒。

爆炸时洛基想起了克林特的蓝眼睛，于是疼痛从掌心蔓延到别处。

>>————>

洛基持箭望向他，露出微笑。

你还剩三秒钟，混蛋。

爆炸时克林特模糊地想着，要是他扣下爆炸箭不射，以雕翎箭取而代之，那混蛋是否能笑得更久一些。

问题是雕翎只有一支，他偏又忘了自己是从哪里弄来。好像是谁送的，克林特记不太清了。

只记得，那是个自己誓死也要保护的人。

>>————>

“可是作弊，巴顿特工，还不如输了，”洛基迫近，一把擒住克林特的脖颈，“你猜，我要奖励你什么？”

 “吾王，”克林特眼睛很蓝，倒映出洛基的笑容。眼中没有疑惧也没有好奇。“就按您的意愿办。”

他没有猜。洛基，如此狡黠；洛基布下的迷雾，任何揣测的目光都穿不透。

从克林特箭囊中抽过雕翎箭，洛基掂在手中把玩片刻，以极其轻柔的指法拂过尾端的翎羽。

“巴顿特工，我要看着它……穿透你。”

 

克林特前一秒还整装危立，下一刻就让洛基的权杖敲走了全部衣裤。

洛基的抚触是冰冷的，克林特却渐趋灼热。蓝眼睛煦煦燃烧，烧得洛基心跳乱了节奏。

“我的小鹰，”洛基语气同平常扯谎时没两样，克林特静静听着，他一直听着。

“我的小鹰。”洛基手指潜入克林特口中，克林特吮吸着他的神柔软的指尖。指尖沁凉，这会儿又染上了克林特的气息，淡淡的甜，淡淡的腥。

从那温暖的齿间牵出晶莹的丝络，洛基伸舌舐净手指。“我亲爱的小鹰，”蓝眼睛轻颤了一下，洛基拨开克林特的眼皮，用舌尖点下一个吻。

“我的小鹰，我要看着它……穿过你。”翎羽划过克林特胸膛，越过克林特小腹，绕开克林特股间，扫过克林特趾甲，掠过克林特脊梁，停在克林特左肩上。洛基缓缓移动手腕，克林特背上传来箭头的尖刺感：莫非洛基要穿他个透心凉？

“吾王？”克林特困惑地抬眼，洛基的唇近在咫尺。人，可以亲吻自己的神吗？

尖锐的硬物突刺嵌入肋骨，与此同时，克林特迎面跌入了洛基的怀抱。他背上流着血，而洛基在吻他。说不出滋味的吻，有点咸，有点涩，夹杂着浓郁与迷乱。

一吻过后，洛基持箭的手从他背后挪开，在两人眼前一晃而过。染红的指尖点在克林特唇上，颜色晕开，而洛基重又吻他。仍旧咸涩，带着星点的腥甜。

“我要……穿透你……克林特……”洛基反复叨念着同一句话，直到克林特在他怀里力竭睡去。

>>————>

玻璃囚室里，克林特正奉命给洛基戴上器具，限制这骗术师的敏锐官感。

洛基左右打量着克林特，忽然咧嘴笑了。

“干嘛，洛基？”

“巴顿特工，你竟然还留着那枚箭。”

“你认识？”克林特摘下箭囊，轻抚箭尾的雕翎。

“我见你用过一两次。”

“哦，我还以为……”

“嗯？”

“你知不知道谁给了我这箭？”

“你觉得呢？”洛基盯着他眼睛不放。克林特拣了块儿软布，遮住洛基的视线。

“克林特·巴顿，”他刚找出口枷，就听到了自己的名字。

“巴顿，给你箭的人有话要我捎给你。”

“你又在撒谎了，洛基。我看你还是闭嘴老实待着吧。”

口枷戴上了。

>>————>

洛基在托尔推搡押解下，踉跄走向传送法阵。克林特在路旁整装危立，洛基经过时两人目光匆匆交会。“克林特，”他又听见了自己的名字，洛基的意识飞速掠过他的脑海，“那支箭，我的箭曾穿透你的胸膛。”

瞬间记忆浪潮席卷了他的视野，没等克林特回味过来，神的背影已消失在法阵当中。

“我的小鹰，”弓手攥紧了手中的箭，为的是不让自己颓然倒下，“我要用箭穿透你……让我穿透……你的心……我的克林特。”

口中混杂着血与泪的滋味：咸涩，又带着星点的腥甜。

就好像是，洛基的一个亲吻。

 

Fin. 161112

 

# 午睡

 

克林特趴在桌上睡着了。

正值午睡时分，日光灯熄灭，室门紧闭，空调风吹得猛烈。

门锁无声旋开，出现在门缝里的高个子将钥匙收进口袋，蹑足走近克林特的桌台，衣袖扫过桌面，五指合拢，掌中的什物碰撞在一起窸窣碎响。克林特在睡梦中偏过头，高个子一眼瞥过，瞄见他枕着毛绒长尾枭，半边脸颊埋在松软的绒毛里，另外半边线条柔和，同他醒的时候判若两人。

高个子刻意站得远了一些，挡住了漏过百叶窗落在克林特脸上的微弱日光，朦胧的影子遮住了克林特紧闭的眼睑。高个子摊开掌心挑拣片刻，揪出一个小东西，向克林特脸上掷去。

克林特抬手用指尖夹住了飞来的彩色活页夹。他微微睁眼，睫毛滤过的湛蓝目光眯视指间小小的淡蓝色夹子片刻，又抬腕一甩，蓝色小夹子飞回洛基手中。

洛基轻哼一声。更多的彩色夹子飞向克林特露在空气中的侧脸。

这一回克林特连眼都没抬，一边继续睡一边用单手接住了所有夹子。他把接到的夹子塞回毛绒长尾枭底下，免得洛基拣回去继续捣乱。洛基没了夹子，悻悻站了片刻，看克林特面部重归平静，又蹑足接近熟睡的射手，俯身，双臂环住克林特，呼吸拂在克林特脸上。

“头儿，休息、休息一下。”克林特说着梦话。

洛基把头埋在克林特颈间，闭上了眼睛。

半掩的室门动了一下，外间传来上锁的声音。

几乎是同时，克林特弹坐起来，洛基已经走去检视门锁了。

“开不了。”洛基耸耸肩。

“你是魔术师，记得吗，头儿。”

“我带着项圈呢，记得吗，巴顿。”

克林特看着洛基站在门边，苍白的手指挑起颈间的皮带，半梦半醒的脑海中浮现自己亲自给洛基扣上项圈锁的回忆。洛基带着封锁魔力的颈圈，在复仇者联盟众人注视下，留在米德加德戴罪立功。等到功罪相抵那天，便可以取下项圈，重获自由。克林特不知道自由对洛基这个无家可归的神究竟意味着什么，也不知道项圈摘下后究竟会发生什么，只知道此刻洛基很安分，顺从得全然不似昔日那位意气风发的邪神。让洛基戴上项圈的交换条件是克林特，这位神盾特工自告奋勇，在戴罪立功期间志愿受洛基差遣；他的蓝眼睛是最好的信物。项圈闭锁了洛基的魔力，让克林特听命于洛基，全靠那个老把戏：神盾收缴了权杖，总不能任它在仓库生灰。克林特的蓝眼睛是最好的信物，如今洛基很顺从，最多玩点活页夹的小把戏，实在成不了什么大事。

如今他们被反锁在室内，通往走廊的窗户不知何时也全部上了锁。此刻警报响起，不能判定是火警还是其他状况，能确定的是，这一刻，洛基克林特无处可避。

洛基抿着唇，快步走到房间另一侧。透过窗子可以看见灰色的天空，这一侧窗外除了摩天大楼高层的风，连个飞鸟都寻不到。洛基摸索片刻，推开了玻璃窗，楼宇间的狂风把发丝送到他的脑后。他转身，背着光，克林特看不见他的表情。

“只有从这里逃生了，巴顿。”说什么逃生，神又不会死在米德加德，会死的只是凡人。

“跳下去也是死。”克林特抓起长尾枭扔进洛基怀里，“下去的时候用这个垫底，要是你还能控制着陆角度的话。”

洛基大概是笑了，克林特听见熟悉的喉音。

“如果我跳下去，你会跟我走吗？”

克林特的蓝眼睛反射着微弱的日光。

说什么呢，洛基跳下去即使全身骨折也不会死，而克林特只是一介凡人。

“我是鹰眼，但不是鹰。头儿，我不会飞。”蓝眼睛瞬了一瞬。

洛基大概又笑了吧。

长尾枭飞回克林特桌台上。

克林特飞奔到窗边，恰好捕捉到洛基下坠时向上扬起的衣角。

神向着地面飞坠而去。

克林特在窗边木立片刻。他摘下蓝色的隐形眼镜，揉了揉眼角。然后走到门边。

门恢复了半掩的样子。警报解除了。没有人冲进来用力拍击克林特的肩膀，也不再有人把头颅埋在他的肩上。克林特走回桌台，把脸埋进长尾枭的绒毛。绒毛间残留着洛基的气息。

正值午睡时分。

 

180713

 

# 洛基将死

 

克林特知道，洛基就要死了。

*

唐尼和班纳驾车驶远，史蒂夫赶回去加强肌肉训练，娜塔莎千方百计吸引克林特的笑容，然后又故意吊人胃口，推说另有约定不能同行，挥挥手留给克林特一个潇洒的背影。

克林特甩甩头正要走开，突然注意到托尔带着洛基消失的法阵开始发光。

洛基重新出现在法阵中央。只有洛基一人，一同上路的托尔不见影踪。站在一旁的克林特紧张地观望。洛基双眼紧闭，显得异常疲惫，口枷和腕铐都消失不见。他没有站稳，一个趔趄斜斜倒下，像棵枯萎的树。

倒下的时候克林特下意识要扶，却被意志与判断力压制着不能动。他维持着一个尴尬的距离和一个僵硬的动作，眼看着洛基栽在他怀里，并顺势向下滑去。

克林特本能地按住洛基。神的头颅垂在射手的心口。洛基没有开口，克林特却再一次在脑中听到熟悉的声音。这一次，不是“跪下”，不是“臣服”，不是“吾王”，而是“小鸟”，还有“我就要死了”。

克林特眉头拧了起来。

洛基是神，神不会死。

至少理论上不会。

*

克林特带洛基回到史塔克大厦，回避了门卫那副“他怎么又回来了”的表情，直接拽着高个子的洛基进电梯，去自己的楼层，进自己的房间。

然后把洛基推倒在床上。

没费什么力气。洛基就没剩什么力气。

唯一一点力气让他拿来活动手臂，他的手伸到克林特枕头下，果不其然摸出一本读物。

不是想象中的壮汉乳娘彩页杂志，而是牛皮纸包裹的一本书。

洛基翻到扉页，书名狠狠地戳中了他的心，就好像克林特的利箭。

——《诸神的黄昏》——

洛基抬头，看见克林特涨红的脸。

射手一言不发夺走了书。他在床边坐下，洛基又把头靠了过来。

克林特没有一把推开。他又一次听见了洛基的心声。

*

 “你喜欢北欧神话？”神很好奇。在洛基的印象里，克林特不读书。但那本书很旧，有些书页像是反复翻过。

“啰嗦。”克林特很恼火。如果他刚才没有听错，洛基应该要死了，而不是瘫在他胸口问东问西。

“既然看过神话，你应该清楚我现在的状况？”

“看过又不代表精通。还有洛基，我不是魔术师，不会读心。”

“是啊，只有我在读你的心。”洛基在他胸前轻轻笑了。

“你怎么就要死了，洛基？”

“作为一个神，如果没有人信他，他就会死。”洛基送来懒懒的回答。

“嗬，没人信你了？这不太可能吧，多少人看过北欧神话啊？”

“看过又不代表信仰。”洛基用他的话回应他。

“是说，我也不信。”克林特回沨。

洛基没了动静。克林特扳过他的头，发现洛基昏死过去，脸色苍白。

“别装死啊，邪神。”他拍拍洛基的脸。神的皮肤毫无光泽，黑发也不如从前那样耀眼了。克林特拨弄了一下洛基的头发，从前柔软的触感如今变得枯涩。

可从前又是什么时候呢？克林特记不清了。好像是很久以前的事情，又好像距离现在很近。

很久以前，他在马戏团发现了一本破烂的《诸神的黄昏》。那时他年纪不大，英灵殿和女武神燃起他的热血，巴尔德和槲寄生的宿命彻夜困扰着他。最让他心神不宁的神名为洛基。他无数次从睡梦中惊醒，眼前晃着火神的朦胧笑影。

他平生第一次抚慰自己，心里念的是神的名字。洛基是邪神，是火神，是他一切邪火的化身。

因此当洛基第一次见到他，把权杖点在他胸前的时候，克林特毫不意外地听到神的低语：“你和他们不一样，你有一颗心。”

他毫不意外。在马戏团困顿的深夜，在最不堪的梦里，他无数次听见，听那个从纸页里现身、入他梦境的邪神用同样的话一遍遍按摩他的耳轮。

“别装死啊，洛基。”

他的话不完全是对着洛基说。克林特知道房间角落里有贾维斯默许安置的监听设备：神盾时刻关怀麾下全体特工，尤其是复仇者联盟，必须受到特别关照。然而神盾技术再先进，也比不上洛基一个读心术来得通透。

“谢谢，巴顿特工。”话里充斥着一贯的讽谑，洛基偏过头去。克林特却看见神泛红的耳尖。

“托尔呢？他不是和你一起回去？”射手看洛基仍是精神不振，干脆换了话题。

“死在了阿斯加德。我们一回去就迎上了诸神的黄昏。无人信仰的神逐个死去，临死时出于妒心还要捎上两个垫背，托尔是被一对兄弟神联手钉死的。”洛基陷入一种谵妄的境界，克林特只在最狂妄的幻想中见过这样的神。

“可你呢，又怎么知道没人信你呢？”

“大家都去信神盾了呀。”谁还会迷信笃信北欧神。

克林特语塞。

他加入神盾，不出于信仰，甚至不出于信任。他加入神盾，只希望手里有把弓，有许多箭。射手只信弓箭，哪怕是寇森的温柔都不能换他长久回报。谁知道呢，他哥哥曾经也很温柔，他哥哥曾经也很爱他；终究他还是只能蜷缩在马戏团的角落，呼唤着洛基的名字，任邪火销蚀自己的魂魄。

他信洛基吗？

他不信洛基吗？

他不知道。

他只知道，洛基就要死了，就要随着众神一起，走入永远的黄昏。

*

复仇者联盟集会在史塔克大厦。托尔永久缺位。

“最后一个信仰洛基的人预计今晚去世。”班纳看着手中的报告读数。

“北欧神成了濒危物种，怎么办，贾维斯，要不要趁最后的机会收藏标本？”唐尼大概正盘算着开个博物馆陈列藏品。

“你还不如印制北欧神套装彩图卡片，公开发行，每套装甲贴一张。”娜塔莎说着说着住了口，她想起寇森的美国队长卡片，转头果不其然看见史蒂夫沮丧的脸。

“好啦，我们到底是要他死，还是要他活？”克林特直入主题。

“死啊，天晓得他是不是回去路上杀了他哥，回来编出这通谎话？他可是谎言之神耶！”唐尼耸耸肩，对付洛基片刻不得松懈。

“北欧神全灭，世界平衡确定不会受到影响？我觉得这里面有问题。”班纳沉吟道。

“我没想那么多，只要洛基不再为非作歹，他就有活下去的自由。”史蒂夫表态。

“不干坏事恐怕不能保证。你看他转瞬挣脱了口枷和腕铐，不知道潜藏着多大的破坏力。我们不能把整个世界押在一个北欧神变幻无常的怪脾气上。”娜塔莎看着克林特，而克林特发现所有人的视线都汇聚到自己身上。射手尴尬地笑笑，试图缓和气氛。

“我想等到今晚，等最后一个信仰洛基的人死去，再决定北欧神的去留。史塔克，要知道，如果洛基说谎，他就绝不会死，而你们提出的方案全部基于洛基不会死的假设。我觉得不能这么乐观。”

说到底，没人相信洛基，没人相信洛基的话。

“那你就去给你的神送终吧，鹰眼。他万一没死透，就一箭穿他个透心凉。”唐尼比了个射箭的手势。

“这不行吧，克林特不久前还受洛基精神控制。”娜塔莎提出异议。

“好啦女士，你不是亲手把他打醒了吗？”史蒂夫不喜欢看同伴互不信任。

“可是……”

“你不放心的话就再补几拳。”班纳安慰道。

最终克林特还是躲过了娜塔莎的铁拳，顺利回到自己房间。

洛基还在。他的神闭着眼睛，脸色苍白。

*

克林特知道，洛基就要死了。

官方报告中最后一个信仰北欧神的老人刚刚咽下最后一口气。

人活着，神就不会死。这很吊诡，这意味着神的命运是和人的命运连在一起的。而不是按传统的逻辑，人神对立，神不朽而人速朽。

他的神很虚弱。洛基已经说不出话了。克林特把洛基的头抵在胸口，谛听神谕，或许是最后一次。

“小鸟，我就要死了。”他的神在他怀里渐渐凋萎了。

“克林特，你和他们都不一样，你不盲信神盾。”不信神盾不等同于信神，洛基知道吗？

“巴顿，你一遍遍翻看记载我顽劣事迹的书页，你熟悉让一切归于虚无的诸神黄昏，你知道我不是装死。”他不在的时候，洛基果然对他的藏书下手了。

“我知道你不是装死，因为你不会死。”开玩笑，洛基是他的神，他不死，洛基怎么死呢。

洛基在他脑中轻轻地笑了。洛基在他心上悄悄地睡了。洛基在他怀里静静地死了。

“洛基？洛基！洛基……”

神是不会死的。会死的只有/他的/神而已。

——要是死了就好了，死了，就能永远和洛基站在一起了。

克林特心头冲撞着虚妄的邪火，灼蚀着他的魂魄。

*

 “叫你们不信，这下信了吧！洛基死翘翘了！干！”克林特把北欧神卡片摔在桌上。贾维斯效率惊人，这套卡片的成品直接升级成了桌上游戏纸牌。

“你干我就不能干？”唐尼甩出奥丁主牌，“这就特么是个洛基喊‘狼来了’的故事，谁叫他是谎言之神！”

“这话说得没逻辑。”班纳放出芬里尔撕咬主神，“生而为神，又不是出自他的意愿。”

“死都死了，废话那么多。”娜塔莎祭出雷神之锤支援奥丁。

“其实他也不是非死不可，可惜有前科，隐患还不小。”史蒂夫看着手牌无声叹息，不知道谁存心恶作剧，把美国队长卡片混进来了。

“你（们）总有理。”克林特嘟囔着弃了牌。第二人称单复数模糊性在他口中发挥得淋漓尽致。

*

克林特正在生气，为什么每晚他都得回到自己房间？！

就不能让他一觉睡过去，再一觉醒来，发现自己在阿斯加德，在洛基的枕边？

太绝望了，他都睡不着了！

五秒钟后，射手绝望地睡着了。

三秒钟后，他到了阿斯加德。

一秒钟后，他发现洛基在他枕边。

千分之一秒后，他渎神犯上，吻了洛基的唇。

洛基的唇很暖，和死神的亲吻一点也不一样。

*

翌日，人们在克林特·巴顿的房间里发现了冰冷的鹰眼，早已停止了呼吸。他身下压着本牛皮纸封面的破书，脸上犹有笑意。

——神将死，焉不从欤？

他的心碎了：尸检报告这样注明了死因。

 

~完~

20/07/2013

 

补充：

后来唐尼在克林特遗落的书里发现了遍寻不着的邪神洛基卡片，正夹在洛基轻轻抚摸槲寄生的那页。

弱小的槲寄生有了神的庇护，瞬间化成世间最强之利器。

但本质上还是弱小的生命，哪怕命运同神系在一起。

 

# 说我的名字

 

“说我的名字。”

“你谁。”

克林特拔箭瞄准从天而降的高个子男人。来人一头黑发反射着宇宙魔方的晶蓝光辉，嘴角勾起却显得僵硬，眼中闪烁着阴郁与创伤。

“洛基·劳菲森。”权杖在洛基掌心飞舞，尖端直指弗瑞指挥官胸膛。在所有人作出反应之前，克林特羽箭已出。箭头击中权杖，把洛基原本走偏的攻击轨迹拨正，发出“铮”地一声欢快坠地。弗瑞一脸惊愕，蓝色涌上他的眼睛。

“啧。”克林特手伸向箭囊，摸了个空。

洛基似笑非笑地看着他，杖尖挑起他的箭囊打了个转。

“说你的名字。”

“不。”克林特灵活地躲过洛基迎面一击，洛基冷笑着，利用惯性把权杖甩到泽尔维希（席尔维格）胸前，科学家眼神开始发直。

“你和他们不一样，你……”洛基舔了舔嘴唇，心灵控制很耗神。

“我躲得稍微快那么一点，但还不够。”克林特看着洛基背后的箭囊暗自叫苦。

“你有一颗心，”洛基的声音在他背后响起，尖锐的痛感顺着脊背蔓延，“克林特·鹰眼·巴顿特工。”

克林特捂着心口倒下的时候，意识里除了痛还是痛，只有一个问题微弱地浮起又迅速地消弭：

——我的眼睛变蓝没有？

*

克林特睁开眼，对上洛基笑眯眯的脸。克林特愣愣地和洛基对视，俯下身的邪神眼底仍是阴郁与创伤。

“有没有觉得痛不欲生？”洛基故意把指尖戳进克林特的伤口，而克林特咬住嘴唇一声不吭。

“确实痛不欲生，连让你死的心都有，混蛋。”射手看着洛基的指尖越陷越深，终于忍不住破口大骂。

“神是不会死的。”洛基转动手指，“取悦我，巴顿，这样你也能够不朽。”

“唔……什么叫取悦？眼睛变蓝？呻吟出声？……混蛋，你到底是谁？”凡人不可能达到不朽，克林特对此了解得再清楚不过，他只需一根箭头就能打消所有人永生的梦。

洛基拔出手指，伸出舌尖舔舐指尖的血沫。他的嘴唇染上了淡淡的红，映在克林特眼中异样凶险。

“我是洛基，邪神、火神、谎言之神。说我的名字，巴顿，”他好像对此很执着，“别叫混蛋。”

“混……你拿弗瑞指挥官怎样了？”克林特痛得紧闭双眼，他从齿间挤出问句，只为分散注意力，并非真想听到答案。

“好好做他的特务头子呢。”洛基掐开克林特的眼皮强迫他与他对视，“神盾局的特工真是能干。”他用的是复数。操纵了弗瑞，也就操纵了神盾全体特工。这里面却不包括克林特。

“该死……你是想在地球称霸吗，谎言之/神/？”

“赞美你的洞察力，巴顿特工。”洛基又开始玩他的权杖了。

“嘿……要是你拿着那柄权杖指着自己，会不会进入死循环？”克林特额头沁出冷汗，他胡乱问着。而洛基突然不玩权杖了。

洛基眯起眼睛，真像尾巴被踩的猫。他举起权杖，狠狠掼进克林特的胸膛……

+

克林特睁开眼，心仍是那样地疼。

*

洛基不需要把权杖戳进自己胸口，也能顺利进入死循环。他对自己这种处境早已见惯不怪，他从不是个有着充分归属感的神域人；这个冰霜巨人只是碰巧无家可归，只是碰巧寄寓在这具躯壳里，接近神又不是神，接近不朽，伸出手却触不到永恒。

所以他要征服，每击败一个对手都好像离不朽又近了一步。对方倒下而洛基永存，他就这样做着无尽的梦。直到克林特出现。

+

——泽尔维希，他不能一直睡下去。

——我们只能让他一直做梦，如果他醒来，恐怕会发疯到死掉。

——可他偶尔还会睁眼，他想醒来。

——他不想，班纳，他只是隐约觉出不对。我不知道梦境还能慰藉他多久。

*

 “说我的名字。”

“你谁。”克林特扭过头去，洛基看见射手悄悄勾起嘴角。

“我是克林特·巴顿，神盾局最强射手。”洛基笑眯眯地开口，“我的终极任务是用箭射穿洛基邪恶的心。”

“你办到了吗？” “还没有，不过我还有一生的时间。现在，说我的名字。”

“不……”为什么掌控了整个地球的洛基不对他施展心灵控制呢？

“猜吧，小鸟儿。”会读心的洛基眨眨眼。

他眼底的暗影不知何时消失不见了，克林特想。

+

——他又笑了。

——紧接着他会揪着心口哭泣……瞧。

——什么事让他那么难过，又那么开心？

——大概是洛基称霸世界吧……嘿，我只是说说。

*

洛基眼看着克林特撞进他的生命里，又撞到头破血流才离去。唯一留给他的，是一支延时爆炸的细杆箭。箭来时洛基没有松手，随它在掌心炸开，化成尘埃从手中流落。

就好像他伸手去触不朽，不朽却从手边滑走。

那也好过从来没有。虽然记忆对于冰霜巨人来说只是甜苦交织的负担。

而他在阿斯加德的每个夜晚，都必得经受一次甜蜜的酷刑。够了，他快经受不住了。

+

——他快醒了吧。

——嗯，开始准备后事吧。

——他不一定会死。

——神盾局不会放一个精神错乱的杀手潇洒地活下去。

——咳……

*

洛基把权杖一次次挺进他的胸口，他看着心口的空洞，却不觉得疼痛。

“混蛋，你要偷走我的心？”

“因为你有一颗心。”

“这没道理！你又不是小偷之神。”

“我是世界之王，世界都是我的。”

“这世界不包括我。”

然后克林特发现，洛基眼底满是伤痕。

*

“我的眼睛变蓝没有？

“没有，我不对你出手。”

“为什么？”

“猜吧，反正你有一生的时间。”

+

洛基流着血。

他在阿斯加德和米德加德都遇到了阻拦，打通彩虹桥也耗损了大半魔力。

神盾局把克林特藏得很好，但再隐秘的情报洛基也有办法套到，他毕竟是掌控谎言的神祇。

他只对世间最大的谎言无能为力。

顺利摸进病室，放倒班纳和泽尔维希，沉睡的克林特静静地躺在他身前，而他额头上的血滴上克林特的胸襟。

他不希望克林特睁开眼睛，他知道那眼睛不是晶莹的蓝色，他知道那只会让他伤心。

洛基站在一个离家最近的地方，却驻足不前，不敢伸手触碰。

？

克林特哭着睁开眼，对上洛基的脸。克林特愣愣地和洛基对视，俯下身的邪神眼底满是犹豫与哀伤。

“说我的名字。”

“我的眼睛变蓝没有？”

他俩同时开口，然后都期待着对方先给出回答。

“你为什么在流血？”

“撞破了头……”

“忘记了一切？”

“记得……你又为什么哭？”

“我没……”

不等他们再多寒暄几句，病院里警铃大作。

“逃不掉了？”

“我想不会。”洛基伸手拉过克林特，“说我的名字。”

“做什么？”

“说我的名字！”

“洛基？”

下一秒，他们一起消失不见。

+

——哎呀，这一觉睡得真香！泽尔维希？

——别吵，我在睡。

——泽尔维希！巴顿不见了！

——不见了好，省心！

——那神盾局会怎么说？

——逃吧，班纳。我和托尔说好了，让他带我们过彩虹桥。

？

“说我的名字。”

“你谁。”克林特扭过头去，洛基看见射手勾起的嘴角。

“我是洛基。”他把克林特的头扳正，看进他的眼睛。

“我的眼睛……”

“不是蓝的。我用不着对你出手。”

“因为我有一颗心？”

“……猜吧，反正你有一生的时间。”

 

读过那么多次的洛基当然知道，克林特·巴顿有着一颗蓝色的心。

 

~完~

21/07/2013

 

# 眇之鹰

 

回过神时，以巴顿为首的复仇者联盟呈扇形将他包围。巴顿的箭直指他的右眼，巴顿的眼呐喊着他们之间还有债要清算，巴顿的手纹丝不动，巴顿的心他读不清楚。洛基怅怅地垂下肩膀，接着，在众人瞠目围观之下，他飞扑起身，压倒巴顿，苍白的手指夹起巴顿的长箭，而缴了械的射手在他身下，表情有一瞬的空白。

洛基手中持箭，高高扬起，狠狠砸下，另半边手臂单手抵御复仇者联盟的围歼。混战之中洛基施展分身术冲出重围，将包围圈中心人物换成了克林特·巴顿。射手引以为豪的合金箭头深陷入巴顿右眼窝。巴顿一声不吭。他已痛晕过去。复仇者联盟瞬间分作两派：找医疗队的找医疗队，打洛基的打洛基。而洛基返回松散的包围圈内，徒手截断了雷神之锤的飞翔，代价是他的右手瞬间麻木。浩克一拳挥出，洛基俯身紧贴巴顿让绿怪物无法下手。邪神左手缠满冰霜，他单手操起雷神之锤，挺起上身，以雷霆万钧之势将巴顿眼中的合金楔子钉入脑壳。巴顿在他身下痉挛了一下，不动了。而洛基用尽了残存的魔力，双手已废，斜斜栽倒在巴顿胸前。方才的全部恶行都仿佛回光返照，然而在彻底束手就擒之前，他结果了克林特·巴顿的性命。

红着眼的托尔一把召回锤子，不由分说挥向洛基的头顶。洛基在米德加德不会死，但他的头毕竟不是美国队长的盾。托尔这一锤用了全力，哪怕是浩克也无法阻止锤子的攻势。

突然伸出的援手将洛基伤痕累累的头颅紧紧压在巴顿胸口。雷神之锤应声而落，震碎了克林特·巴顿从掌心到臂肘大小全部骨头。隔着巴顿的两重手掌，洛基仍然感受到了雷神的怒意，他的脸颊贴在巴顿心口，不明所以又似有所悟。什么叫回光返照，在复仇者联盟面前，他和巴顿一人示范了一回。只不过他是取人之性命，巴顿是救他于险境。

他昏死在巴顿心上：那里还很温暖，尚未开始变冷。

 

等他醒来，会不会用巴顿的箭自戳双目谢罪呢？

答案一定是不会吧。

因为那个人已经不在了。

再没有人需要他以盲目的姿态至死相伴了。

 

230713

 

# Hawks do not share 鹰不与他人分享

 

文案：洛基嗜甜，受他支配的猎鹰亦然。

 

克林特拧开瓶盖，舀出一茶勺巧克力酱抹在热烘烘的可颂上，还没来得及送入口中，洛基的脸已经凑近来，占据了克林特意欲进食的口唇。克林特吮吸着洛基温热的舌，咕咕作响的肚囊让他有点分神。洛基突然放开了他，反手拾起那罐榛子口味的巧克力酱。苍白的手指探入广口玻璃瓶中，蘸着满指的棕褐色浓稠甜浆在克林特眼前晃了晃。像擦唇膏一样把巧克力酱抹在唇上，洛基启齿低语：“巴顿，来吃。”于是克林特再次吻了他。甜丝丝的。

吻到酣热时，洛基推开克林特，片刻后又把他的射手拉近，压着他的脖颈，迫使他俯身，却没有使用任何心灵控制的指令。克林特跪在他身前，顺理成章地解他的衣衫。洛基满意地勾起嘴角：他是神域人，原本不吃人类男子晨起下体充血的那一套，但这并不妨碍他早餐时享用额外的甜点，比如克林特·巴顿。虽然巴顿是他囊中之物、掌中之鹰，不算什么珍禽，也不过是一介凡人，但他已逐渐习惯克林特的陪伴，就像他渐渐熟悉了米德加德众生的纷扰愚妄一样。

克林特的肚子又在叫了。洛基绷紧了脸，只是为了掩饰一个大大的笑容。他拽过巧克力酱塞进克林特掌心：“巴顿，自己好好想想该怎么吃。”克林特没有做太多思考，他肚子饿，又必须完成洛基的额外要求，那只有一条路好走，只是不知道洛基会不会发怒。克林特总是担心自己笨手笨脚，惹他不快。遇到洛基让他忘却了不幸的过往，抛下了不属于他的重担，他只需服从一个人：他的箭为他而生，他的命为他而活，他是/他的/神，而他是/他的人/。他是/他的/，是他延长的手臂，是他望得更远的眼。克林特眨了眨眼，蓝色的目光落在洛基眼里，胸口不知何故有点疼痛。明明胸口被戳的是克林特才对，洛基纳闷地揉了揉鹰眼的发丛，捺下了克林特闪烁的眼光。克林特便埋头专心将手中的巧克力甜浆铺洒在洛基微微抬头的欲望上。

稠而凝滞的触感让洛基开始坐立难安，克林特连忙吐舌轻舐起缓缓流淌的暖流。洛基的手指在他发间盘旋，洛基的欲望在他喉间涌动，混着甜蜜的苦涩，藏着无言的情动。勃发倾泻的一刻久而不至，克林特不解地抬眼，却见洛基眯缝着眼，轻轻打着瞌睡。克林特回想起自己晨起坐在马桶上睡回笼觉的经历，不觉笑出声来。洛基虽为神，却只能在克林特身旁得到片刻休憩。哪怕有再多国土要征服、再多蝼蚁要统领，王者又不是永动机，怎能片刻不停运转下去？

克林特动作轻缓地取下桌上尚未食用的可颂，倚在洛基腿旁，静静地吞咽，不时斜首望望洛基的睡颜。洛基的味道同榛子巧克力酱在他心底永远地融为了一体，或许还夹着一点可颂的酥脆。等下他要把甜浆涂抹在唇上，作为回礼，让醒来的洛基饱啖一顿。早餐不吃得丰盛，整日都会无精打采，克林特深知这一点。

/开饭之前，不妨再多睡一会儿吧。/

这样的时刻，在克林特动荡无常的一生里，恐怕不会太多，鹰眼直觉如此，因此这一刻他只是凝视着他的侧脸，知道自己不愿意把这一刻分享给任何一人，哪怕是醒来的洛基。

 

~完~

29/07/2013

 

# 缄默的神

 

月落纽约摩天楼宇间，克林特·巴顿垂下窗帘转过身来，听卧房门口传来一声响动。一道暗影悄然迫近，却不带一丝危险气息。克林特不禁笑了。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫正朝他俯下身来。

“好久不见了，罗曼诺夫特工。”

“嘘……少说两句，好吗？”

娜塔莎的吻是那样温存，她的目光又那么迷人。克林特自觉清醒，却在墨绿窗帘与枕衾围成的迷宫里渐渐走失。他没觉出任何反常之处，直到某个时刻，娜塔莎端坐在他欲望的中心，驾驭着他，一副凯旋的神气，仿佛身下驯服的是一匹年轻的骏马。

“冲啊，克林特，一起，”她重重喘息，“冲啊！”

抚过爱人细弱的腰身、坚实的臂膀，克林特默想着自己在这场同黑寡妇展开的猎艳游戏中捕获的一切暗示。线索汇集后得出的答案并不如何惊人：在他面前叹息着的绝不会是娜塔莎，甚至并非人类。

“洛基，”他唤他的名字。

“洛基……没在这儿。”

话音甫落，娜塔莎拥吻了他，把头埋在他的肩上。

“洛基，别再扯谎了。你是谎言大神，我了解得很。”

须知大神洛基有本事将口中吐出的一切话语化作谎言。

“你再不住口，我要发火了。”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫说道。

爱人躯体的重量与热度正将他推向官能愉悦的冥府。克林特·巴顿无疑是神盾局头号射手，他的箭向来精锐无双。此刻，他贯入面前这位假想敌，在对方体内细细摸索。

“那就发火吧，吾王，/我的/神明，”他的话语同他进攻的武器一样锐利。

“你竟敢激怒……呵……他没……洛基没在这儿……”娜塔莎在他的臂弯里重复着刚才的话。

“不为您如此漫长的别离道个歉吗？不过也是啊，您从来都用不着为了什么而道歉，/陛下/。”

娜塔莎哭了起来，栗色的眼睛紧紧闭着。克林特毫不怀疑自己猎手本能的直觉，他缓缓拭去爱人，或者说恋人的泪水，而那双不朽的绿色眼眸便再次点亮了他终将逝去的生命。

“洛基，”他再次唤他。

“巴顿特工？”洛基抬起半边眉。

“您的话比从前少了许多。”

“拜托你保持沉默，好吗，巴顿。”

两人一道坠入官感迷宫的中枢。洛基的吻是那么温柔，他的注视又那样魅人。克林特不可救药地迷失在这个曾是他无上神明的生命那静默的眼中。

/为何不说话？为何也不让我讲话？/

他没有问他。答案是那么显明易见：他口中说出的一切在他人耳中都化作了谎言。无人得信谎言之神，哪怕洛基剖白的实是无上真理。保持缄默，是洛基唯一的决意，是守护神威的不二妙法，哪怕这位神的权威从最开始就不复存在。

“很久很久以前，我信您，也信您的谎话。”他讲起了一个童话。

“那是何时？”                                               

“是您主宰着鹰眼心灵的那些日子。”

“那现在呢？”

“我不能骗您，虽然我想骗您想了很久很久。”

“我呢，克林特·巴顿，我却一直想告诉你这寰宇九世界里最大的谎言。”

克林特不禁一声叹息。他的心曾同谎言之神紧紧相连，他清楚地知道，/爱情是最大的谎言/。他清楚一切洛基所想、所愿、所欲、所望。两颗灵魂曾经合而为一，再没有什么能将他们分开，无论是静寂还是别离。

“洛基，告诉我吧。”

洛基自在地笑了，接着不言一语地消融了身形。克林特环起手臂，臂弯里只余凉风习习。月在地平线下叹息，人间的夜咏叹着神域至美的谎言。

 

09-101113


End file.
